I'm Fine, I swear
by xxxRinaleexxx
Summary: Its been 2 years since Naru left to England. 2 whole year since Mai confessed her feelings to Naru and had it thrown back at her face. Ever since then Mai has never been the same. She got cold and changed completely. What will happen when Naru comes back?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fan fiction story so if I make some error or spell something wrong please tell me. I hope you guys will like it. I'll try my hardest for you guys!**

Chapter 1

Mai's P.O.V.

It's the beginning of Winter and right now I'm on my way to school. I don't really like school anymore, I mean I don't understand why it's necessary. I already know how to do this. I even skipped a year of school because I understood everything I needed to know. As I get to the school I walk in the class and wait patiently for the bell to ring. I don't have any friends anymore because I find it to be pointless. Everybody I get close to always ends up leaving me. I'm tired of it so now I won't be close to anyone anymore.

~Ding-Dong-Dong-Ding~ The bell finally rang and everybody is in class and seated. "Miss Taniyama the principle would like to see you" said the teacher.I get up and walk to the office. Why would the principle want to see me? I wonder. I nock on the door and hear a "come in". I open the door to see the principle. "Please sit down Miss Taniyama" said the principle. I then do what I'm told.

"Taniyama-san it has come to my attention that you have skipped a grade because you are brilliant" said the principle with surprise in his tone. "Yes, that is true" I say in an un-careless tone. "Well since that happened you already know what you need to know this year so for this semester you can take a longer vacation and come back next semester" he said. "Ok so I'll see you next semester" I said getting up from the chair and walking out.

So now I have an extra vacation. I should go to work then, I need the money. I work at two places since Naru left. The club were I sing and the café, they both pay pretty good. I'll go at the café first. As I walk in I'm greeted by my co-worker Yuki, he has dark brown hair with black eyes and is wearing our café costume. Black pants, a blue shirt with black tie, and white shoe's. "Hey Mai aren't you supposed to be at school?" he questioned. "Yeah but I got an extra vacation so I'm going to work" I said in an I-don't-really-care tone. "Ok then get changed we got some costumer's" he said.

I then walk in the "Employes Only" room and change into my costume. A blue maid dress that goes down to my knee's, my black apron with black socks that go up to my knee's and white shoe's. I walk out and start working. I hear the door open so I rush to go greet the people, I bow and say "Welcome costumers my name is Mai Taniyama and I shall be your waitress" I said then looked up. My heart stopped for a moment at what I saw it was the old S.P.R group.

"Mai its you!" yelled Ayako hugging me. "Yes, now let me take you to your table" I said pushing her off me. I walked them there and they sat down and just stared at me. "It's rude to stare" I said annoyed. "Sorry Mai we just haven't seen you in 2 years!" said Yasu."Yeah, so what" I said coldly. "Uhh..Mai is something wrong" asked Monk. "No I'm fine, now ate you guys going to order or not" I said annoyed about this conversation. "We'll all have coffee" said Monk. "Ok then". I then wallk in the kitchen and make some coffee, then come back and serve it. "Here's your guy's coffee" I say putting the cups down. "Mai can you sit with us for a while" asked Monk. "No if you guys haven't noticed I'm working right now" I say. "Please" asked Yasu. They weren't going to give up sp might as well give in.

"Fine I'll take my brake early" I say sighing as they all cheered. I sat down next to Monk. "Why are you guys here" I asked in an I-don't-really-care-why tone. "Well you see Mai Naru's back and asked us to meet him here" said Yasu hesitating at first. "He's back?" I said quietly. "Yes Mai I am" I heard a cold voice behind me.

**CLIFF HANGER FOR NOW PLEASE COMMENT LIKE OR FOLLOW I'D LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF MY VERY FIRST STORY.I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL READING LIKED IT. UNTIL NEXT TIME SAYONARA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin my second chapter I would like to THANK SO MUCH**** loveutillurdead ****for being my first review. Also ****Jaz-147**** and ****book of eternity**** for favoring my story. Just for that Ima update every Friday. Once again thanks so much, and hope you like this chapter I made it extra long for you guys!**

Chapter 2

Mai's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry I have to go" I said running out the door. I couldn't think and my body moved on its own. I could hear foot-steps running after me but I didn't care I just wanted to be away from him. I stopped when I felt they weren't following me anymore. I then realized I was still wearing my maid outfit. Great I thought, but I decided to go to the club and sing a song that I made a week ago. Singing always made me feel better.

Naru's P.O.V.

As Mai ran away everyone and I started chasing her. Why would Mai run away? It's been two years and she's changed so much. Her hair was down to her shoulder blade, and got curvier in the right places, any man would go crazy just looking at her. I then lost sight of her, I need to find her.

_Back to Mai's P.O.V._

As I walk in the club I see Ren. He's a bar tender but he also plays a couple of instruments. "Yo Mai why aren't you at school and why are you wearing a maid uniform?" he questioned. "I got a longer vacation that's all and as for the costume I was at my other job at the café" I said. "Oh ok then, anyways Mai can you sing the club isn't much of a club people are starting to leave" said Ren worried. "That's why I came" I said. "Great I'll go tell Yoshi (the boss)" said Ren walking away. I walked up to the stage and saw people getting up to leave, but I just started to sing anyways.

_Well I woke up to the sound of silence the cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight and I found you with a bottle of wine your head in the curtains and heart like the fourth of July, You swore and said we are not, we are not shining stars this I know, cause I never said we are though I've never been through hell like that I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back if you're lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone, carry on. May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground, carry on. _

_Carry on, Carry on. So I meet up with some old friends at the edge of the night at the bar off 75, and we talked and talked about how our parents will die. All our neighbors and wives, but I'd like to think I can cheat it all. To make up for the times I've been cheated on, and it's nice to know when I was left for dead. I was found and now I don't own these streets. I am not the ghost you want of me_

_If you're lost and alone or your sinking like a stone, carry on. May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground, carry on. Woah. My head is on fire, but my legs are fine after all they are mine. Lay your clothes down on the floor, close the door, hold the phone, show me how. No one's ever ganna stop us now. Cause we are, we are shining stars, we are invincible, we are who we are. On our darkest day, when were miles away. So we'll come, we will find our way home. If you lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone, carry on. May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground, carry on_

_Carry on, Carry on_

As I finish singing, there's lots and lots of clapping and cheering. I also notice all the people that were walking out or did leave, came back. As I stepped off the stage I heard someone call my name as I turn around I see the old S.P.R gang (including Lin and Naru). "Mai you were great I didn't know you could sing like that" said Monk surprised. "Yeah but I have to go now" I said walking quickly away making my escape. I then walk to Ren, "Hey Mai thanks for putting the place back in business, and Yoshi says he'll send you your paycheck through mail" he says happily as he's serving some customers at the bar. "My pleasure, and tell Yoshi I said hey and thanks for the money" I say in a bored tone. As I walk out the door I feel someone pull me back.

"I found Mai" said Yasu holding my arm tight so I wouldn't run away. "Mai can you stop running from us we only want to talk" said Ayako. I then sighed "Make it quick I have somewhere to be" I lied. "Well Mai you see Oliver here is going to re-open S.P.R. and would like us to work for him again" said John. "No" I said, as people jumped from my voice. "Why Mai" asked Masako. "Because I have two jobs and I have other things to" I said.

"Like what Mai" asked Naru. "That's none of your concern now if you'll excuse me I need to go" I say while walking away. "Wait Mai at least go to one case with us please" begged Ayako. "No" I said plainly. "Please Mai" said Ayako, Monk, Yasu, John, and to my surprise Masako. "Fine" I sighed, I knew they wouldn't give up so might as well get it over with. "Come to the office tomorrow we leave at 8:00 a.m. "Yeah" I say as I walk farther away. I'm ganna hate tomorrow. I say annoyed of how they dragged me to this case. As I get home I instantly hop in my bed and fall asleep

(Third person P.O.V.)

~DREAM WORLD~

As Mai opened her eyes slowly she realized she's dreaming about a dream she didn't want to have, at least not again. The day she confessed her feeling to Naru, but was coldly rejected by him. As Mai re-lived that day again she cried.

O.k. back to Mai's P.O.V. (still in dream)

"Naru?" I asked him. We were on his case about his brother, he was going back to England. Those words haunted me, I mean Naru was special to me. "What is it Mai?" he asked with his usual cold hearted voice. "I… uhh.. you…umm…..see-" I began to say but was cut off by Naru. "Mai if you have something to say, say it" he said sighing annoyed. I then took a deep breath and blurted out "I love you". He looked just a bit shocked but then he composed himself. "Mai you don't love me you love Gene" he said cold as ice.

Tears rolled down my eyes he thinks I like Gene, I thought. "That's not true" I manage to say, my throat hurt. He then turned around and ignored what I just said. My knees buckled and I feel to the cold ground. I saw Naru disappear in the darkness of the night. Once he was gone something broke inside of me that day, and it will never be fixed, not ever.

BEEP…BEEP…BEP… my alarm woke me up. I was agitated from my dream and threw my alarm clock to the wall, I broke it great now I need to get a new one. I felt something dripping out of my eyes, there tears its been a while since I've cried. I then lazily get off my bed and walk in the bathroom to take a shower. I get a flashback from my dream, for some reason its not leaving my mind put I soon get over it. I step out and put on some black shorts, with a dark blue shirt, and my black shoes.

My wardrobe's changed over this few years. Anyways I pack my suit case, and other things I might need. I don't know how long were going to be there so I back what I can fit in it. By the time I'm done its 7:40, if I leave now I'll just make it in time. I forgot my keys at the counter, with a move of a finger my keys float to me, and I then rush out the doors. Over the years I learned how to control my powers and I even learned a few more during these 2 years. Like the telekinesis I just did.

I run to the S.P.R. building and its 7:58 I'm almost there just around the corner.7:59 now and I'm just about to reach the door, 8:00 I made it just nearly. I then open the door to hear "You're late" from a heartless person. "So what I didn't want to come I was dragged" I say in an icy tone, while glaring daggers at him. I think everyone jumped at my voice (INCLUDING LIN AND NARU). "Let's get driving we'll " said Monk trying to clear the air from my dark aura. We'll probably get there at 2:00 p.m." said John.

~Time-Skip~

(A couple of minutes after they packed the cars)~~~~~

I don't know how I got paired up to go with Naru and Lin, but I didn't really care. "What are you doing sitting in the back?" I asked Naru holding some files. "I need to work on some things and there's no space in the front, Problem?" he asked me. "Not at all" I say sighing, and getting in the car. A little while after Lin stars driving I fall asleep.

Naru's P.O.V.

As I'm working on my papers I fell some weight on my left shoulder, as I turn my head I see Mai sleeping on me. She looked so peaceful, you wouldn't even think she's cold hearted. What really happened to Mai. Was this my causing?

**And that's my second chapter I really hope you liked it, by the way I'll be reveling Mai's new powers in some of the chapters. Also the song Mai sang is "Carry on" by FUN if you didn't figure it out or never heard of it. Until then SAYONARA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! People reading and people that like my story! Thanks so much for liking. Anyways I made this chapter as long as I could, hope you all like it!**

Chapter 3

Naru's P.O.V

As I was working on my files I then feel something rapped around my shoulder. I turn to my left and see Mai snuggling with my arm. I then look at her face, she looks a bit uncomfortable. As if she's protective of herself? I then brush the thought off and kept working. A little while after she then grips me harder. She must be having a bad dream. I then put my arm around her into a hug. She then hugs me back in her sleep.

"How cute little brother" I hear a voice I never thought I'd hear. "What are you doing Gene weren't you supposed to be crossed over" I asked in a surprised tone. "Yeah, well I came back for you and Mai. I mean you know you like her" said Gene grinning. "Gene enough nonsense she love you" I said coldly. "Ohh my dear hopeless brother, you have much to learn. But there a reason why I came you see Mai is having a dream as in one of "those" dreams. He said. By the way Mai's not acting like herself what happened?" he asked. "I'd like to know myself" I said concerned for her. "Well anyways watch out for Mai I have a hunch something might happen, until then brother" he said as I felt him fade away. Mai I will protect you no matter what.

Mai's P.O.V. (In her dream earlier when she was cuddling with Naru)

As I woke up within my dream, I find myself in a dark room. Then the setting changes to this beautiful gigantic house with a pretty garden. "Hey Mai long time no see" I heard a familiar voice. "Hey, so I'm guessing I'm having one of those dreams huh" I said in a calmed tone. "You guessed right" he said smiling. "Look it's starting" he said.

There was a girl that was about 5 years old, had long straight black hair, green eyes, with a beautiful white sun dress. Then came out a beautiful young woman that looked just like the little girl but was wearing a blue sun dress. She looked to be in her 20's, I'm guessing she is the girls mother.

They were walking out the door and into the road, playing with a little red ball. Kicking it to each other and both having fun. *ERRR* The sound of a car came, it was speeding very fast and showed no signs of stopping. I just stood there, I mean I knew there was nothing I could do about it anyway, so why waste my breath. It was about to hit the little girl until at the last second the mother quickly jumped in, and pushed the little girl out of the away. *BAM* she got hit.

The little girl then rushed to her mother and kneeled next to her. Crying hysterically she said "Mommy you're going to be ok right?" she asked tears pouring out her eyes. "Mommy's ganna be fine but she probably won't be able to see you in a while" she said smiling. "Don't go please" she said crying even harder. "Don't worry dear I'll be back Mommy wouldn't leave you" she said before closing her eyes. "Mommy please don't leave me!" she began to yell.

~Time Skip~

(Day after they held a funeral for the girl's mother)

"It's all your fault! She died because of you!" He yelled and threw a empty bottle of wine at her. I'm guessing he's drunk I thought. "I'm sorry" she said. "No you're not and for that you'll pay for killing her" he yelled even louder and getting up. "Jen what a hideous name for a ugly girl like you" he said disgusted. He then grabbed what was nearby witch was a bat and started hitting her again and again. In the head then started to kick her in her stomach hard. She then curled up in a ball, until she stopped. He kept hitting her for a while until he realized he'd killed her.

Blood was pouring out of her body, so much she probably died from so much blood lost. "What have I done I'm sorry" he whimpered and started to cry. " Now I don't have anybody anymore" he said. Then all of a sudden he walked in the bathroom. Filled the sink of water dipped his head in and didn't lift it up. He killed himself. "I guess he felt too much guilt" I said nonchalant. Gene then looked shocked at me, probably how I didn't care about it. "Yeah probably" he agreed with me. "Well I've got to go now I'll see you later" he said vanishing. "Yeah bye" I said waving. "Should wake up now" I said closing my eyes and waking up.

Naru's P.O.V

I was done with my files and we just made it to the house. I then see Mai grunt and flutter her eye's open and for a moment or two she then gets off me and out the car. "Sorry Naru, I hope I didn't weigh too much" she says in mono-tone voice and walks away. "Hello and thank you for investigating our house" said a woman about in her 30's. "No problem Miss-" said Naru while being cut off by the woman. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself I'm Yuko Kitsku" she said while bowing. "Naru then introduced every one of us. "Miss Kitsku were is our base going to be held" I asked wanting to be inside. "Dear you can call me Yuko, and if you walk inside my son will show you the way" she said. "Thank you" I said and walked way. I then grab a box and walk inside were there's a kid about my age there.

He had black hair, with light blue eyes, some black pants with a blue shirt. I admit he looked a bit attractive. "Hey" he said with a smile. "Hi, can you show me where's the base at?" I asked. "Sure follow me" he said walking up some stairs. We then walked for a little while it was silent. He then stopped in front of a door and opened it "Were here" he said. "Thanks" I said while walking in and putting the box on a table that was already there. "If you need anything holler" he said while walking away. I was walking back down when I felt a presence someone was watching me.

I then took a breath and kept walking. "Stay calm" I thought to myself. I felt it all the way until I was out the door. "Mai where'd you go" asked Monk "I went and dropped a box at base, unlike you guys I'd like to get this-"I stopped as I felt it again, someone watching. I looked at the house, in the window there was that little girl. She then disappeared as a blink of an eye. "Mai is something wrong" asked Yasu. "Nothing forget it" I said. "Well anyways Mai would you show us were base is" asked John. "Yeah, sure whatever" I said. I then grabbed another box, and so did everybody else. Then lead them to the base. "Well where here" I said.

~Time Skip~

I then grabbed the last box and went down to base. As I got there I sat down and closed my eyes for a brief second when I heard 2 words I hate so much, "Mai tea". "Yeah" I said as I walked out the door. He hasn't changed on bit. As I walk out the door I then find my way in the kitchen. I poured the water in the kettle, and turned on the stove. I then felt a presence behind me. I took a deep breath, "What do you want" I asked it turning around. I saw the small girl from my dream. "You I don't like you, your ganna make me disappear. So I'll make you disappear first. " she said grinning as if she was a mad man.

She then transformed into this ugly beast. "Now it's time for you to go" she said as she then scratched me with her huge claws. I then yelled a bit loud the pain was excruciating, it hurt like hell. She then stabbed me in my stomach, I grunted from the pain and feel to my knees. I then hear the door being open and see the whole gang there shocked at the sight. I then grew agitated and said "Either do something or go back" I said getting back up wobbly. Monk then went out of his daze and started chanting. John did the same. She then was angry and stabbed me on last time "I'll come back for you" she said disappearing.

I then feel to the ground "I need a nap" I said as I feel asleep. In the background I could hear everyone calling my name and saying "Hang on Mai". The surprising part was that I also heard Naru, but it was probably my imagination. I mean Naru worry about me? Don't make me laugh.

**Ok I'm done with my 3****rd**** chapter I hope you liked it and the cliff hanger (he he he he) Anyways find out what happens next time. But until then SAYONARA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok well I left my other chapter to a cliff hanger. It's time to find out what's ganna happen. I know you all are ganna like =)**

Chapter 4

Naru's P.O.V.

I rush over to Mai, her dead like body on the ground. "Ayako" I tell at her. She then instantly checks Mai's pulse. "She's alive" she said happily. "I need to bandage her wounds, Naru can you take her to base, Monk I need hot water, Yasu some towels NOW" She commanded to everyone. I then do as I'm told and carry her bridle style up the stairs. I was torn apart seeing Mai like that. Ayako then came rushing in with her first aid equipment, so did everybody else with the things Ayako asked for. I then sat in a chair next to where Mai was sleeping. The whole S.P.R. team was there, but after a while one by one they left. It took Ayako 2 hours to make Mai better. "She should be fine now, all she needs is sleep." She said leaving. I then slowly drifted into sleep.

~Time Skip~

Mai's P.O.V.

I wake up and fell tired. I look around to see Naru across the bed from me. Why would he be here? I mean doesn't he have work to do? I then get up and stretch. I then hear a bunch of people yell "MAI!" at me. The hang including Lin and Naru (he woke up from his nap) were there. "Mai you shouldn't be up your wounds will re-open!" Yelled Ayako. "Relax I'm fine see" I said lifting my shirt to reveal only a scar on my stomach from the last stab I took. They all stared at me in complete shock. "Mai how did you do that" asked Yasu.

"I don't really know it just happens when I get hurt, but that scar is ganna stay there forever" I said uninterested in the conversation. "When did this start happening" asked Monk. I then looked away into another direction and hand my bangs covering my face, "About 2 years ago" I said kind of whispering it. Everyone stayed silent for a while until Naru decided to brake it. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?" he asked. "Well I don't see why not I said" then picked up a cup with my mind. "Mai are you doing this" asked John. "Yup" I said as I then put it down. I felt light headed and almost fell until I caught myself on the table resting my hand on it to keep me up.

I'm pretty sure that everyone noticed because they asked if I was ok. "Yeah I'm fine, I'll be in the girls room for a while to clean myself up" I said looking down to my blood stained clothes. I then left to the room I first went on my laptop. I have a secret diary (Don't judge (_) ) I put my most personal things there, for some reason writing what I feel makes me calmer. After that I go to the bathroom, take my clothes that I'm going to wear, and shower.

Ayako's P.O.V

"Hey you guys" I said. "What" asked almost everyone. "Why has Mai changed?" I asked upset to how she never smiles. "Who knows maybe something happened when we were gone" said Yasu. "Yeah ever since Oliver here we lost connection to her and went our separate ways" said John sad of leaving Mai. "I'm going to go talk to her" I said getting up and leaving

(Quick Naru's P.O.V.) When Ayako was talking

Has Mai really changed herself because of my words. I need to apologize to her and I hope she'll change back to her when I do. 'You are such an idiot' said an annoying voice. "Shut up" I said annoyed. 'How can I if it's true I mean you obviously like Mai, just accept it. "Sure whatever, why are you here" I said changing the conversation. "Yeah it's about Mai, remember how earlier Mai almost past out?" he asked. "Yeah what about it?" I asked. "She's not supposed to use her powers for too long or use it to its full potential, she can hurt herself if she does. So make sure she doesn't. ok?" he said fading away. 'I'll try'.

Ayako's P.O.V.

I open the door and see that Mai is already showering and that she left her laptop on her bed. I decided to look in it I mean it's not like she'll have anything, right? I then open it and look at her deck top click an icon and then do some more clicking. As I scroll around I find one that says 'Secret Diary' of course I click it. I then start ready the first paragraph I see, "It's been a couple of weeks since Naru rejected my confession saying 'You don't love me'. It's worse since the S.P.R. gang hasn't talk to me, like they might be avoiding me. Well I'm not going to be depressed anymore, I have to change myself. I can't let anyone in anymore, besides they're going to leave me anyways."

As I finished I heard Mai twisting the door knob to come out. I then quickly and quietly sneak out. I never knew Mai confessed, and she even got rejected! Why that little brat, how could Naru say that is he that stupid when it comes to love? No wonder Mai has changed, it's all our fault. I need to tell the others, maybe we can think of something so Mai can forgive us and go back to herself. First I'm going to need to talk to Naru and it won't be a nice talk.

**Ok and that's the 4****th****, sorry it's short. Next time I'll try and make it longer and more interesting. I know you all are going to love it! Until next time SAYONARA**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long I just wanted to make this story perfect for you guys, and I sorta made it long. Hope you all like it **

**Chapter 5**

Still Ayako's P.O.V.

I walk in base and only see Naru. Great, I think to myself I can tell him now. "Naru I'd like to have a talk with you" I said. "What is it?" he said. "Is it true that Mai confessed to you?" I asked eager to know his reply, I think I saw him stiffen for a moment. "No" he said bluntly. I then grew irritated, he lied to my face! I pushed him to the wall and put my hands on his shoulders so he wouldn't try to escape. "Don't you lie to me!" I yelled in his face. His hair covering his face, the said "Yeah so what". "Did you reject her?" I asked trying to look at him straight in the eyes. "So" he said.

I then almost lost my temper and yelled "YOU IDIOT WHY!". "Because she doesn't love me she lover Gene" he said in a monotone voice. I then literally lost control of my temper and slapped him across the face and shouted "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DO YOU REALLY THINK MAI IS THAT KIND OF PERSON, I KNOW SHE MAY BE A DUMMY SOMETIMES BUT SHE KNOWS HER FEELINGS AND SHE LOVES YOU EVEN AFTER YOU REJECTED HER THAT'S HOW MUCH SHE LOVES YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR FEELINGS FOR HER. ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF AN IDIOT WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE!?". He was at shock for a minute, but then said "Are you sure Ayako?" he said almost whispering it. "Yes I'm positive" I said kindly, while giving him a small hug.

Naru's P.O.V. (When Ayako yelled at him)

Ayako lost her temper at me and slapped me across the face. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU DO YOU REALLY THINK MAI IS THAT KIND OF PERSON, I KNOW SHE MAY BE A DUMMY SOMETIMES BUT SHE KNOWS HER FEELINGS AND SHE LOVES YOU EVEN AFTER YOU REJECTED HER THAT'S HOW MUCH SHE LOVES YOU.I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR FEELINGS FOR HER, ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF AN IDIOT WHEN IT COME"S TO LOVE!?.

As Ayako was yelling at me about how I don't know my feelings for Mai, and how didn't I know she liked me. I was thinking maybe it was true, I mean Mai did try and tell me she didn't love Gene. But I just left her there…crying. I always thought of Mai as a girl I know from the S.P.R. gang, but then things started to change and I fell in love with Mai. Her smile, talk, personality, her attitude, everything about her. Ayako then finishes her lecture, and I just stand there for a moment thinking. "Are you sure Ayako?" I asked her almost whispering it. "Yes I'm positive" she said consoling me. I see now that it's my fault Mai turned like this. I need to apologize to her and tell her my true feelings for her.

~**Time Skip~~**

Ayako's P.O.V.

I sit down on one of the couches in base. Everyone butt Mai is here should I tell everyone why Mai is like this? No, what if she comes in or listens in, she'll hate me for looking in her stuff. Maybe she's outside, I get up and look out the window. Sure enough Mai's outside looking at the flowers. If I tell them now maybe we could think of a plan, so Mai will be herself. Ok, here goes nothing. "You guys I we all need to talk" I said. "What about?" asked Monk. "It's about Mai I know why she's like this" I responded. "Tell us" said Yasu eager to know why.

"It's because of us, we all left her when Oliver here went back to England. She felt alone like we all abandoned her. That's why she won't let anyone near her she built a wall that's her and everybody else. You see she changed her personality so people won't come near her." I said wanting to cry. "How do you know?" asked Lin. "I looked threw her laptop and sort of found her secret diary, I know that she'll hate me for it but I had to tell you guys" I said. "We have to do something" said John. "Yeah, I don't want Mai thinking I don't like her" said Yasu "I agree" said Masako. "But what can we do" said Monk. "I have an idea" I said "Tell us" said Naru.

"Well its December 23, in 2 days it's going to be Christmas, and after that it's going to be New Year's in 7 more days, right so when it's Christmas we could make a small party and tell her what we think of her especially you Naru. Next on New Year's we could make an even bigger party to show that we'll NEVER leave Mai alone" I said. "Yeah, that sound nice" said Monk. "We need to think of more details though" said John. "What did you mean when you said "especially Naru"? Asked Monk lifting his brow.

I then explain half then Naru does the rest. Takegawa then becomes agitated and punches Naru. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT YOU DIDN'T KNOW SHE LIKED YOU!? He yelled at Naru. "I must agree with Monk here ate you stupid?" said Yasu. "Yes" said Lin. I bet that surprised everybody. "Let's get planning" I said happily

Mai's P.O.V.

(mean while Ayako and the others are talking in base)

These flowers are beautiful I think to myself. "Pretty flowers aren't they" I hear a voice say. I turn around to see that kid again. "Yeah" I said. "I forgot to introduce myself before I'm Neji" he said with a smile. "I'm Mai" I said. "Mind if I sit here" he asked. "Sure" I say. "Your mom seems very nice" I say wanting to break the silence. "Yes she's very kind, but she's not my mom" he said. "What do you mean" I asked confused, but not showing it. "Well you see my dad died when I was young, and my mom kinda killed herself. I then went to an orphanage and that's when Miss Yuko became my foster mom" he said looking sad.

"I'm sorry. So you're alone too huh" I said "What do you mean?" he asked. "It was nothing just thinking to myself" I said putting on a fake smile. "Ok then" he said sorta not buying it. "Oh it's already 8:00. I should get going before my boss gets mad" I said really not caring, but getting up and starting to walk away. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later" he said waving his hand. "Yeah" I said. I walk inside, and up the stairs, then I reach the base door, and open the door to see everybody there. "So then you're going to take her over there and we'll get everything ready and-" said Yasu but stopping because he noticed me.

"Hi Mai" said Takegawa. "Hello Takegawa" I said. "Not that I care but what were you talking about?" I asked a bit curious, but not showing it. "Nothing" said John panicking. "Whatever" I said not caring. "Mai tea" demanded Naru. "K" I said and walked out. I then go into the kitchen and start making tea. "Hello" I hear a voice I wish I hadn't heard. "What do you want" I asked cold. "Don't be like that or this time I will kill you" she said with a devilish smile. I then sigh, and think if I fight her, and lose, the S.P.R. gang won't come in time, but I could heal myself and- my thoughts were cut off my her talking.

"It won't work if you heal yourself I'll just keep attacking you until you can't anymore and leave you severely damaged" she said evilly. "Ok, what do you want" I asked. "You know how it feels like to be abused, lied to, and left all alone. Join me and we could destroy those who betray others and kill them in the afterlife. "No" I said bluntly. "Why not?" she asked. "I can give you three reason's why, 1. I don't care about the people that have betrayed me, they can go to hell for all I care, 2. I was never abused like you were, and 3. That was the stupidest plan I've ever heard I mean seriously are you an idiot or something?" I said to her pouring the tea in the cup and about to walk away.

"I tried doing it the nice way, but it looks like I'm going to have to do it the hard way" she said jumping in me. 'Get out of me' I yelled in my head. 'No first I'll kill everybody here then I might' she said. It felt like hell in my head I was fighting her with everything I had, but she was to strong. And so she devoured me into the darkness.

**(By the way since Mai is now possessed, when I put "Mai's/Yumi's P.O.V." it's when the girl that's possessing Mai is talking or thinking. When I put "Mai's P.O.V." that's when Mai is actually talking)**

Mai's/Yumi's P.O.V.

'GET OUT OF ME' she yelled loudly. 'I won't, now be quiet' I said/yelled. I then looked throw the cabinets and found a knife. "This will come in handy" I said as I smiled. I then grab the tea that she made and take it up stairs to the room. I open the door to see a guy with blue eyes and black hair. 'I'll start with him since he's alone' I said. 'No don't! Please DON'T' she screamed.

I just ignored her and approached him. I gave him his tea, and he began to drink it. I stood there for a minute or two until he said "Do you need something Mai?" 'So your name is Mai?' I asked the girl. 'Shut up' she said coldly. 'That just cost you his life' I said evilly. 'No wait' she said. But it was too late. I already walked behind him, put my knife under his neck. "You could bleed a little" I said with a smile

Naru's P.O.V.

Mai walked behind me and put a knife on my neck. "You can bleed a little" she said with a smile. Something is wrong here….Mai's possessed. "What did you do with Mai, you're not her" I said. "You're smarter than I thought, but don't worry she's fine" she said, then cut me in the chest, it was very deep and hurt like hell. "AHH" she yelled. "Damn this girl, she must like you she's fighting me harder than before" she said/yelled. "Mai if you can hear me, please keep trying to fight it" I said. "AHH, shut up" she yelled and threw me across the room.

She then jumped on me about to stab me in the heart when she all of sudden stopped. Her hair covering her eyes, then she looks at me with tears. "I-I…..ca-ca-can't…..hold…..o-o-on…..much…longer….I'm…..so-so-sorry…AHHH" she sobbed. "What a pain is that girl now to finish the job" she said. "What is going on" said Takegawa rushing through the door. "Mai is possessed" I said bluntly. He just stood there for s minute until I said "It would be helpful if you started chanting" I said annoyed while standing up. He snapped out of it and did as told. "Damn it you will all die, and I will come back for her" she said while going away.

"Finally" I said as I dropped to my knees. By now everybody is in base and Lin is telling me to stay conscious and Ayako is trying to stop all my bleeding but not succeeding. It hurts all the blood is flowing out of me. Mai then approaches me and puts her hand on my wound, there is a green sparkle coming from her hands and my wound is healed. "You should be fine now" she says weakly as she passes out. "MAI!" I yell…She saved me.

**I hope you liked this, sorry if you don't like cliff hangers, if you don't you can tell me and I'll make them longer, maybe Idk how to not do a cliff hanger. But anyways I will update tomorrow or on Christmas. I don't know cause Ima stay awake all night. But I will update somewhere around that time. Until then SAYONARA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back onward with my story!**

Chapter 6

Naru's P.O.V.

"Ayako!" I yelled at her. She then bends down to Mai and checks for her pulse. "She's fine" she said relieved. "Naru carry her to our room I can't check her for wounds here" she commanded. I picked her up bridal style and rushed out the door and into the girl's room. "Say out this won't take long" she said closing the doors on us.

~**Time skip** ~

After a long wait Ayako comes out. "Mai is just fine she just need some sleep" she said happily. I was relieved that nothing serious happened to her, so was everybody else. "Naru I suggest that you stay with her the ghost might come back and possess Mai again." Said Ayako. She was right so I agreed to it. "Miss Hara before that, make some charms for the family and everybody else" I told her. "Right way" she said going away. "Everybody else try doing something useful" I said walking into the room and closing the door. Mai is lying on the bed curled up in a ball. She doesn't look peaceful in her sleep. I wonder why?

I look for a chair but couldn't find one. So I sat in the bed Mai was in. A couple of minutes passed, and then Mai starts talking in her sleep. "Please…don't..leave…..me" she whimpered. "Naru….Lin..Ayako….Monk….Yasu….Massako….please…don't go" she cried. "She then grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. Mai suffered so much because we all left her, I told myself. Mai wouldn't let go of me. So I decided to lay down with her. Once I made myself comfortable, Mai then started to cuddle with me. "Thank you" she whispered. After a couple of minutes I fell asleep.

**~Another Time Skip~ **

**(Sorry ima probably have a lot of time skips in this chapter)**

Mai's P.O.V.

I open my eyes fell exhausted for some reason, then I remembered what happened I healed Naru, but where am I now? I asked myself. I look to my left and see Naru next to me with his arm around my waist and me hugging him. I for some reason blush a light shade of pink, but stop because this doesn't mean anything. He is peacefully asleep, so I decided to get up and change in the bathroom. The only problem was that he wouldn't let go of me, I decided to wake him up. "Naru wake up" I whispered and gently nudged him. He then opened his eyes and said "You're awake", quite bluntly.

"Yes, I am now why were you sleeping with me" I asked lifting my brow. "I would have to if didn't grab my shirt and not let go" he said smirking. "Whatever" I said getting up. A sharp pain came to my head that caused me to kneel down. "Mai are you ok?" asked Naru, being concerned? "Fine" I said getting back up. "Now leave I need to change clothes" I said looking down at them. "Meet back at base when you're done. Oh and Mai Thank you for saving me" he said, while walking out the door. Socked that's the only thing that I could describe about it. But I brushed it off. I felt a bit dirty so I decided to take a shower. Once I was out I changed into some brown shorts that reached my knees and a blank black shirt.

My head was spinning really bad. Did I waist so much energy healing Naru? I walked out of the room and headed to base. By now I had a huge head-ache and pissed off because of it. I stopped in front of the door and opened it. "Mai are you all right?!" asked a certain meko. "Peachy" I said sarcastically. They all eyed me weirdly but dropped it. "My eye sight suddenly got blurry and I couldn't stand up straight, so held my weigh against the wall. "Mai you sure you're alright?" asked Monk. "I said I'm fine" I said with a cold glare. It soon got worst and I fell to my knees while grabbing my head.

"Mai let us help you" said John, grabbing my shoulder. "I don't need your help!" I yelled at them while walking out the door and into a corner I'm sure no one will find me. Lucky for me after all that my head suddenly stopped hurting. But I wonder what was that all about was someone doing it?

Naru's P.O.V.

"I'll go get her" I said sighing. Why do you do this to me Mai? I thought in my mind. Knowing Mai she'd hide in a corner. So I look in every corner that was dark and un noticed. Until I spotted her in a corner with her knees to her chest and head down. "Mai" I said, my voice turning a bit soft. "Go away" she said coldly. "No" I said bluntly. "Mai what's wrong?" I asked her concerned. "I'm fine leave me alone" she said. I then sat right in front of her. "Mai tell me" I asked her once again. She then looked up at me, her eyes where filled with sorrow.

"Why do you care Naru, you never cared about me!" she yelled. "Mai I did care and still do now" I told her. She was shocked at first but regained her composer. "You're lying to me" she said looking down. "No Mai I'm not, I was an idiot, and just didn't realize my feeling for you. I can prove it to you" I said while leaning in closer and pressing my lips on hers.

Mai's P.O.V.

"You're lying to me" I said looking down. There's no way Naru would fall for a girl like me. "No Mai I'm not I was an idiot, and just didn't realize my feelings for you. I can prove it to you" he said. How could he prove it to me, but my thought were cut short due to the fact Naru was getting closer and closer to me. I then fell his lips on mine and I unconsciously kiss him back. He licks my lip, begging for an entrance. I don't let him. I then felt he got restless by it. He punched the wall next to me. It startled me with caused me to yelp. Soon as I did that Naru stuck his tongue in my mouth, exploring it.

Does Naru really love? Or is he using me? Using my body for his pleasure? That's right it has to be true, Naru doesn't love. I pulled him away from me with my hair covering my eyes. "Mai what's wrong?" he asked jet again. "Do you really love me, or are you using me?" she asked him. Tears started to stream down my face. "Can I trust you?" I asked him my voice shaking. "Mai you have to believe me I love you" he said. "Then why did you leave me, why did everybody leave me" she asked hugging herself protectively.

"Because we were all idiots" said Monk? Here all of a sudden here. "That's right Mai we left because we all forgot about you and you have every right to be mad at us even hate us" said Ayako. "We're all sorry and hope you'd forgive us" said Yasu looking down. "Mai we hope you could forgive us all" they said in using (Including Lin and Naru, weird right) "Of course I forgive you guys. I missed my family" I said running up to them and hugging them and them hugging me.

**O.K I'll update in probably 2 hours I'll try typing faster. I'm so so so extremely sorry. My laptop went full retard on me and I couldn't update. I hope you guys can forgive me! OMG I feel so bad! Uhh I'm so SORRY. Ima start crying**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok next chapter here. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7**

Naru's P.O.V.

"How much did you guys see" I asked Lin. "Nothing much, just you saying you loved Mai that's about it then Monk spoke up" he said casually. "Why did something happen?" asked Lin suspiciously. "No" I said plainly. "Mai come with us we have a surprise for you" said Yasu smiling. "Ok" she said.

"Is it the party?" I asked/whispered to Lin. "Yes" was his response. "Mai close your eyes" said Ayako happily as they got closer and closer to base. Ayako then opened the door and lead Mai in. "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked eagerly. "Almost" said Massako surprisingly smiling. "Ok, now" said John. "Mai then opened her eyes to a party. "Thank you guys so much" she said smiling genuinely.

Mai's P.O.V.

"Thank you guys so much" I said while smiling. I felt like crying, its been so long since I've felt like this. "Mai are you ok you're crying?!" said/asked Monk. "I'm crying because I'm happy" I said giggling. "Ugggghhhh, this party is terrible" said a voice. "Who said that?" asked Massako. "Mai I'm back for you" said an annoying voice I wish would go away. "Go away" I said coldly. "No, first I kill everybody here" she said with a wicked smile.

She then approached Ayako and grabbed her by the hand. Took a knife out of no were and held it to her neck. "Make a move and I kill her" was all she said. When I heard that my body stiffened, I didn't want Ayako dying because of me. I have to do something or someone might get hurt or even die. But what can I do, I don't know how to exercise ghosts. 'Actually you can Mai' I heard a voice inside my head say. 'Gene is that you?' I asked. 'Yeah, I've been trying to get ahold of you for the past 2 hours, but all I did was make your head hurt. Sorry about that' he said sheepishly.

'Its fine, just tell me how to exercise her!' I yelled at him. 'I'm sorry Mai, but I can't tell you how you need to figure it out yourself…..sorry' he said while fading away. Damn it how do I?! "Well now say good bye to the world" said the ghost. She was about to slice Ayakos throat when for some reason I was acting without even realizing it. I moved my hand to the left that was indicated for the knife. It flew out of her hand and hit the wall then fell to the ground. It startled her, witch caused her to loosen her grip on Ayako and she got away.

I approached the little girl with my hair covering my face and said, "You can possess me, stalk me, haunt me when I'm alone, but don't you dare hurt my family. Yes you have suffered a terrible life, your mom died, and your dad beat you because of it. But have you ever heard of forgive and forget, are you so shallow to haunt people because of your misery. Well you disgust me. I think it's time you go were you belong" I said while lifting my face glaring at her. Concentrate I thought in my head. I lifted my hand slowly turned it into a fist, as she yelled in pain as if I was crushing her.

"I disgust you? Don't make me laugh. You're sending me to hell and I know you're enjoying this. If you think I'm a monster look at yourself you're a freak with abilities that could kill. Deep inside of you I know there's another you looking throw the window waiting to be free" she said while laughing. "I can't wait to see it" she smiled. "That won't happen I said pulling her down into a dark whole that suddenly appeared, then disappeared. I sighed in exhaustion from all that work. I turned around to see everybody looking at me in complete shock, but ignored it.

"Ayako are you ok?" I asked her. "Y-yeah" she stuttered. "That's good" I said sitting down. "Umm Mai how'd you do that?" asked Ayako. "Yeah, and how long?" added Monk. To tell you the truth I don't know how I did it, and I barely knew I could to that a couple of minutes ago" I said bluntly. "I guess this case is over" said Yasu. "I'll go tell our client it's over" said Masako walking out the door. "Wait Mai what did you mean by stalking earlier" asked Naru eyeing me.

"Now that you mention it she also said it was haunting her when she was alone" added Yasu. "Yeah, and she even knew her past as a human" said Monk. "Mai" said Naru sternly. "I didn't think it was worth telling I mean I can protect myself" I said putting a real/fake smile. "Mai you can rely on us you know" said Monk kindly. "Yeah, don't worry, we should get packing now" I said changing the subject.

**~Time Skip~ (finished packing)**

Naru's P.O.V.

Lin started the car and we were on our way home. I was having a flash back. What did the ghost mean, when she said Mai has another side to her? I shouldn't worry about it Mai doesn't have a side like that.

Mai's P.O.V.

As the car began to move I was thinking about what she told me. I enjoy this? My powers I mean. It was fun putting her in hell. But it was for the greater good. So she must have tried to manipulate me. But at the same time I want to do some more with my powers, I don't understand. A little while later I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**I am totally ganna get a new laptop, cause this one totally went stupid on me. But I hope you all liked. I'll update later and I'm sorry this chapter was so short. HAVE AN AWESOME NEW YEAR! SAYONARA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mai's P.O.V.

I woke up and realized we were finally back to the office. My phone went off and I answered it, while getting off the car. "Mushii Mushii" I said. "Hey Mai are you back in town yet?" asked my co-worker from the club. "Yeah why?" I asked him. "We need you to sing or play a song or something this place is deserted!" he said/yelled/panicked. "I'll be over in a few minutes" I said while hanging up. "I have to go I'll be back for my bags later" I said running away before anyone could say anything. Rushing though the crowds of people and bumping in to some. I finally made it. "Hey Mai long time no see" said Yoshi my boss. "Hi" I said with a half-smile. It's been a while since I've done that so I'm still getting used to it. "Mai glad you're here can you sing a song?" he asked. "Yeah" was my response. "Ok knock 'em dead" he said smiling. I walked up to the stage thinking of what song to sing until it hit me. "I then turned into Yuki and mouthed what song I wanted to sing. He nodded and started the music. I looked at the 4 people that we're still there and started my song.

"_**I settle down a twisted up frown Disguised as a smile well you would have never known I had it all but not what I wanted 'cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown You'd make your way in I'd resist you just like this You can't tell me to fell The truth never set me free so I did it myself. You can't be too careful anymore. When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer. You've got to reach out a little more. More, More, More, More. Open your eyes like I open mine it's only the real world. A life you will never know shifting your weight to throw off the pain. Well you can ignore it, but only for so long. You look like I did. You resisted me just like this. You can't tell me to heal and it hurts remembering how it felt like to shut down. You can't be too careful anymore. When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer. You've got to reach out a little more. More, More, More, More. The truth never set me free, the truth never set me free, the truth never set me free. So I'll do it myself. You can't be too careful anymore. When all that is waiting for you won't come any closer. You've got to reach out more. More, More, More, MORE" **_

When I finished my song the club was half full. I heard people were clapping and whistling. "Encore, Encore!" said the whole crowd in front of the stage. "Ok, then I said this next one is really special because it came from my heart, and it's really special" I said as the song started.

"_**Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago. I was in your sights. You got me alone. You found me, You found me, You found me-e-e-e-e. I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that. And when I fell hard, you took a step back. Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e-e. And he's long gone when he's next to me, and I realize the blame is on me. Because I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been. Till you put me down, oh. I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground. Oh, oh. Trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh, oh. Trouble, trouble, trouble. No apologies. He'll never see you cry. Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why. You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning-ing-ing-ing-ing. And I heard that you've moved on, from whispers on the street. A new notch in your belt, is all I'll ever be. And now I see, now I see, now I see-e-e-e-e. He was long gone. When he meet me, and I realize the joke is on me. I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been. Till you put me down, oh. I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground. Oh, oh. Trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh, oh. Trouble, trouble, trouble. When your saddest fear come creeping in. That you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything. Yeeahh. I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been. Till you put me down, oh. I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground. Oh, oh. Trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh, oh. Trouble, trouble, trouble. I knew you were trouble when I walked in. Trouble, trouble, trouble. I knew you were trouble when you walked in. Trouble, trouble, trouble!"**_

When I finished the place was packed and noisy. I bowed my head and stepped down the stage. "Great job Mai" said Yoshi giving me a thumbs up. "Mai you're such a great singer!" said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw the whole SPR gang there. "Yeah, Mai" said Yasu. "Mai can I ask you a question?" asked Ayako. "What is it?" I asked somewhat annoyed at them being here, and I'm pretty sure my eye brow is twitching. "How was that song important to you?" she asked. "It doesn't concern you" I said in an icy tone. "Mai I found you!" said a voice I really wish wasn't here. I turned around and he started hugging me, I half-hugged back. "Hi Kai nice seeing you again" I said with a fake smile. "Mai who's this kid?" asked Takegawa. "This is- "I began but cut off by Kai. "I'm Kai Oroshi, Mai's here ex-boyfriend" he said with a smile.

"Mai you never told us you had a boyfriend!" yelled Ayako and Monk. Going into their parent instincts. "You didn't need to know" I said cold. "I need to go" I said running out. It was so awkward in there. I decided to pay a visit to the café, when I passed a alley and saw some gangster's beating a poor kitty. "That's what you get for stealing my food" said the guy kicking the creature. I then stepped in and yelled "STOP HURTING IT!" "What are you going to do girly?" said the guy that was probably in high school. He then approached me getting closer by the second, with me stepping back every time he took a step forward to me.

I hit the wall behind me. For some reason I lost control and did something so horrible. I broke him arm. I was somehow now behind his arm behind his back as I pulled I heard the noise of bones breaking. The sound of it made me feel happy, as if I was enjoying what I was doing. I regained myself and quickly let go and un-sure of what to do. But as soon as I let go he ran away screaming, probably from the pain. I looked at the cat as it stared at me with fear written all over its face. I kneeled down and tried slowly touching me so it could now it could trust me. It scratched my hand and fled.

Tears were now falling down my eyes. Animals think I'm a monster and I broke someone's arm. Wow a true demon, I thought to myself.

**I'm EXTREAMLY SORRY I didn't update sooner. I finally got my new laptop so everything's good. Once again I'M SORRY. Uhhh I just wanna punch myself in the face. You're allowed to hate me :'(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ayako's P.O.V.

I saw as Mai ran away leaving us with his ex-boyfriend. I'm curious to know how did Mai and him get together. "Who do you know Mai?" I asked him. I knew everybody wanted to know especially Naru I could see him glaring at the boy. "Well it's a long story" he said. "We have time" said Naru coldly. "Ok then, let me think" he said putting his hand to his chin. "It was last year February 18. I was the new transfer student. Mai seemed so distant, and she would never pay attention only look out the window. I decided to go talk to her."

_Flash Back_ While he's talking (Kai's P.O.V)

"Hello there" I said with a smile. "Hey" was all she said. While the bell rang signaling to go home. Then walked away, in her eyes were despair, sadness, and pain. I decided to follow her for a while and see what she did.

"Wait so you stalked her?" asked the woman with reddish hair. "NO, I was just curious" I said while getting back to my story.

"She walked into some not so good people, and they started saying not so great things to her. "You're such a pathetic girl" said one girl. "Yeah just look at yourself so weak" another one said pushing her to the ground. Another girl started kicking her while saying "What a freak, you have no family or friends what a loner". Soon the other 2 girls joined in. I stepped in, "You guys stop hurting her!" I yelled at them as they ran away. Mai got up like nothing ever happened and dusted herself. "You didn't have to do that" she said while walking away. "Wait!" I yelled "What" she said lifelessly. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Mai, Mai Taniyama" she said walking away"

"Hold on, but how did you two start dating?" asked some guy with glasses. "I was getting to that" I said annoyed at the interruptions.

"Two days past after that and I decided to ask her to a meal with me. As soon as the bell rang I got up and greeted her. "Hi" I said with a smile. "Hey" she said as she packed her things. "Is that all you say?" I asked with a small chuckle. But she ignored me and was out the door. "Wait up" I said while catching up to her. "What do you want from me why can't you leave me alone" she asked me. Turning around to face me. "I want to be friends, so let's go out to eat" I said with a smile. "No, leave me alone" she said while walking away. "Wait I know you don't have a family so let me" I said. As I realize we are now somewhere in the street that's alone. "I don't need your pity so stop" she said while tears streamed down her face. "I don't pity you, because I know how it feels to be alone. I don't have a family either" I said with a sad smile. I got closer to her and hugged her tightly. She must have needed it because she poured all her feelings out to me" I said with a gloomy smile. "Ever since that day we became closer and closer, I saw her other side, Mai's happy side. We soon became girlfriend/boyfriend." I said with a huge smile.

"How did you guys break up" asked some guy with brown hair and small pony tail. My smile soon vanished. "That's all my fault" I said depressed now.

"Me and Mai have been together for a year now and it was our special anniversary. We were going to meet at the park and spend the whole day together. But there was some other girl that kept stalling me for some reason. Her name was hiyami. I was leaving but she kept getting in my way and wouldn't let me leave. I snapped at her and yelled "LOOK LEAVE ME ALONE I NEED TO MEET MY GIRLFRIED". She had tears in her eyes and I felt guilty. "Look I'm sorry I just need to go what can I do to make it up to you?" I asked. She smirked and then pulled me in for a kiss. I tried pulling her off put it didn't work. The worst was that Mai was walking towards me and saw. Tears streamed down her face and she ran off. I pulled the girl off me and ran towards her. I cached up to her and pulled her towards me. "Mai it wasn't what you thought it was" I said. She looked at me emotionless/lifeless and said "It's ok Kai you had your fun with me, so you must have been tired of me, good bye" she said while walking away. "Ever since then Mai never even looked my way. I couldn't bear it so I decided to transfer away" I said ending the story.

"Poor Mai" said the one with blonde hair. "By the way what are your guys names you all know mine but I have no clue whats yours" I asked curiously. "I'm Ayako" said the one with red hair. "And this is Takegawa also known as 'Monk', John, Yasuhara or Yasu for short, Masako, Lin, and last but not least Naru" introduced Ayako. "I have a question though when you said that Mai said "You had your fun with me" what did that mean?" asked the one known as Naru. Glaring at me, that made me shiver. "Well…um…you…um…could say me and Mai where pretty close" I said blushing a little. "You don't mean?" asked Yasu with wide eye's. "I'll leave it up to your imagination's" I said.

Naru's PoV

I'm getting very frustrated with this. **MY** Mai with him. Just thinking about it gets my blood boiling. He's not as good looking as I am. I need to find Mai and ask her a couple of questions and some other things. I slip away without them knowing, expect for Lin he glances at me and lifts his brow. I give him 'I'm going somewhere' look at leave. I pass around places until something catches my eye in an alley. Mai is sitting there with her knees to her chest and head on her knees. I approach her and say "Mai what happened?".

Her only response was "Leave me alone Naru" in a cold way. "Mai we both know that's not going to happen" I say sitting down next to her. "Please Naru I want to be alone" she says looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Mai I'm not leaving you, not again" I say, my voice softening. "I'm sorry Naru but to tell you the truth I like it better when I'm alone I've gotten use to it" she says with a weak smile. "Well then get use to me because I'm not going anywhere" I say gently pulling her chin to face me.

She starts to cry on me. A couple of minutes later she stops and falls asleep on me. I chuckle at her sleeping face. 'Typical Mai'. It gets windy and Mai starts shivering. Since I don't know where Mai lives I'll have to take her home with me. I can't have her getting sick. I piggy-back-ride her to my house. On the way their Mai mumbles in her sleep. "…Thank you..for saving me… Naru". I set her on the bed but she wouldn't let go of my neck. She has a very strong grip on me. Minutes pass by and I decide to give in and sleep with her. With her arms around my neck and me having my arm around her waist. I fall asleep in a few seconds.

**Ok 9 chapter done. Sorry if it's short I tried making it as best as I could! Anyways the next chapter shall be interesting trust me ;) you'll love it! Until then SAYONARA**


End file.
